Vacationing Around The World
by TeamDimitriBelikov
Summary: HOLD Rose, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, & Adrian decided to go on a vacation around the world! What kind of troubles will they wind up in and who gets drunk? Why does Rose suddenly like Jersey Shore & why does Adrian want a holy dinosaur? Dimitri & bananas?


**Hi everyone! So sorry we haven't updated our stories in a long time, but high school's a bitch, if any of you know what we mean. So here's a new story that I, Camilla, suddenly struck my head in the middle of Calculus. Rose, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, and Adrian go on vacation around the world! The attack never happened so Dimitri lived. It's the day after graduation and Rose met Abe a week before graduation! So read and please review. AND SOMETHING IMPORTANT! Are any of you fans of IHeartVA's stories? Well she told us to pass on the message to you that she's sorry she hasn't UDed her stories because she has a hella load of essays do and crap. So please forgive her and she'll try to UD soon!**

**Without further ado, here's VACATIONING AROUND THE WORLD!**

**

* * *

**

I was having a dream. A really good dream actually. It was about me and Dimitri, and he was rubbing suntan lotion on my back. His long fingers applying pressure to my shoulders, and me letting out a small whimper of pleasure. We were on a beach, not filled with much people, and gladly not occupied by children under the age of fifteen. He was leaving hot kisses down my neck, his hands grazing the small, yellow bikini I was wearing. We were getting much more intimate, until-

"Rose! Open this door!" Lissa's voice yelled.

I groaned and snuggled more deeper into the rock hard chest of a certain sleeping Russian. His grip around my waist tightened.

"Come on, Rosie. Get your ass up and running." I heard Christian joke. I mumbled a few swear words and grabbed a pillow, throwing it against the door, making a loud _thud!_ as it hit the wood forcefully and sliding down. Dimitri chuckled silently then pressed his lips onto my bare back. I turned around in my bed and crushed his lips onto mine. Right now, I was perfectly fine and absolutely did_ not _want to get out of bed. Especially since I was tired from last night's activities.

Lissa muttered something to Christian behind the door and he said something back, but I was too busy with Dimitri to get anything out of their conversation. He was right in the middle of kissing my stomach under the sheets when there was a big boom and before I knew it, the door was being kicked out of its frame and onto the floor. I opened one of my eyes tiredly and found Lissa and Christian entering my room. Dimitri rose from the under the sheets and peaked out from behind me to see what had happened.

"No wonder." Christian said, looking at Dimitri and I, who were in a compromising position. "Guardian Belikov's here."

I rolled my eyes. "Did you really have to knock my door down?"

Lissa shrugged. "It was the only way. I hope your packed. Our flight leaves in two hours and we still have to drive to the airport!"

I closed my eyes again and pulled the covers over me so I was completely hidden. Hey, I was groggy in the morning.

"Rose." Lissa said playfully. "It's Day 1 of our trip around the world! Don't tell me you've backed out already..."

Dimitri's breath trickled against the back of my neck and I shivered slightly.

"I'd much rather stay here." I breathed.

"I brought donuts!" Adrian announced, coming into the room. My eyes shot open and I instantly jumped out of bed, shoving Christian aside, as I attacked Adrian, who was holding a pink box full of donuts. Adrian screamed like a little girl as I pinned him down and swapped the box out of his hand. Then, I rolled of him and sat on the floor, shoving the chocolate glazed donuts into my mouth one by one.

Christian, who I apparently pushed to the ground, rubbed the side of his head and glared at me.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked.

I took chewed the sugar slowly then replied, "That's why you shouldn't get in my way when your in between Rose Hathaway and food."

Dimitri chuckled as he sat up in bed, bare-chested. I paused in the middle of picking up another donut when I looked down at myself. I was only in a lacy set of red lingerie. Oh well, it's not like they haven't seen me like this before.

Christian averted his eyes and hid behind Lissa's small figure.

"My virgin eyes." he whispered horrifically.

I chuckled and gulped down the last of the donuts. Licking my lips, I threw the pink box back at Adrian, who was in a trance over me. The box hit his head which made him snap out of it.

"Hurry up." Lissa urged, grabbing Christian hand and grabbing Adrian by his shirt collar. "We'll meet you guys at the parking lot."

After they left, I rejoined Dimitri in bed for a few minutes, before standing up and grabbing something from my closet to wear. I put on a plaid, ruffled grey skirt with a black tank top and a matching white cardigan. I brushed my hair out a little and applied some eyeliner and lip gloss before putting a pair of aviator sunglasses on top of my head. Your probably thinking, "When did Rose get so much style?" or "That's sooo not something she would wear!" Truth be told, Abe, my father who hadn't thought about revealing himself until a week ago, had bought me a whole entire wardrobe. My vintage store things seemed like dust compared to the expensive things he had gotten me. I think he thought that buying me things would make me forgive him...oh well, I was okay with that. I slipped on some black Ugg boots before grabbing my luggage and pulling it out of the room alongside Dimitri.

Lissa, Christian, and I had just graduated yesterday, which meant we were free from this horrible school. Finally! We were supposed to go to Court, but we decided to take a trip around the world, stopping anywhere we can find. Our first stop was Hawaii, then California and so on. I was excited to finally go out in the human world again, especially with Dimitri. And Adrian? Well Adrian had to come along because he was funding this whole trip.

Once we reached the parking lot where Lissa, Christian, and Adrian were waiting, we loaded the Academy SUV with our bags. I was about to put Lissa's printed cheetah bag into the back when from the corner of my eye, I saw Christian reaching for the handle of the passenger's seat door. I dropped the luggage and sprinted towards Christian knocking him down once again before hoping into the passenger's seat satisfied.

"I call shot-gun." I mouthed at Christian mockingly, who has landed on his ass. He grunted a few words before squeezing into the backseat with Lissa and Adrian. The trip to the airport was an hour long, and I couldn't sit in my seat for that long. I fiddled with the radio station until I found a song I liked. I laid my head on the head rest and looked at Lissa through the front mirror. She and Christian were making out, and Adrian was admiring himself in a mirror. Uh, horny teenagers.

Once we got to the airport and we boarded Adrian's private jet. It was awesome because there was even a lounge and flat screen tv. I sat with Dimitri in the back of the plane and we watched _Chucky_. I would sometimes jump at the scary parts, but Dimitri always pulled me in closer to him. It was about six or seven hours later when we finally landed. As we all stepped out of the plane, a wave of hot air hit me. I took of my cardigan and shoved it into my bag. We called a taxi who gladly brought us from the airport to our hotel. I loved driving past the beaches filled with palm trees and the clear blue water flowing onto the shore. The sand was almost completely white and there were tones of people sun-bathing or just having fun in the water. A few minutes past when our hotel came into view. And boy was it something. The hotel was _huge_. There was a big swimming poll in front surrounded by lush palm trees and a giant entrance gate which had a board that said, _Welcome To The Halekulani._

I looked back at Adrian shocked. "How much did you pay a night for this hotel?"

Adrian grinned. "It was nothing. Five stars."

My jaw dropped open. As soon the taxi parked, I grabbed Lissa and dashed into the hotel. Dimitri checked us in an gave us our room keys. I was sharing one with Dimitri, Lissa with Christian, and Adrian by himself. On our keycard, it was printed in fine print, _Diamond Head Suite_. Our room were next to each other and on the very top level of the hotel. We took the gold elevator, and I immediately started searching for our suite. 3794...3796...3798...yes! 3800! I slide the keycard and opened the white double doors. There was everything in this room. A balcony, a poster king-sized bed with silk sheets, a wet bar, and even a small lounge! The view was amazing. You could see all of Oahu, including the beaches.

Lissa came in a minute later, jumping up and down excitedly. "Omigod, Rose! These suites are so awesome!"

Christian came behind her and rolled his eyes.

"I hope you two don't act this way at every hotel we stay at." he stated.

"Shut up." Lissa muttered. "We were just going down to the beach. Adrian's busy at the bar. Wanna come?"

I looked back at Dimitri, bit my lip, then back at Lissa.

"We'll catch up with you guys later." I chose.

Lissa giggled. "Well have _fun._" She pulled Christian away and locked the door before leaving. I turned back to Dimitri and wagged my eyebrows seductively. He chuckled then put his arms around my waist.

"We should make a list." I whispered as he leaned down, toying with the edge of my tank top.

"Hm?" he asked.

I grinned. "Where around the world we have sex."

He started to nibble on my ear before pausing and murmuring, "Hawaii, check."

Then he lead me to the bedroom where we had our 'fun'.

~oOo~

After hours of passionate and animal-like lovemaking, we decided to join Lissa and Christian at the beach. I put on a sexy black bikini and a pair of sunglasses before rejoining Dimitri, who was in nothing but a pair of green board shorts. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Where's your Speedo? Are you wearing it underneath those shorts?" I questioned.

He gave me a look of confusion.

"I thought all Europeans wore Speedos..." I blushed then took his hand, pulling him out of the room. It was about five 'o clock, so not much people were on the beach. I saw Lissa and Christian splashing each other in the water. I smiled to myself and tugged Dimitri towards them. Lissa caught sight of me and waved, but then got dunked by Christian. I laughed and hoped into the water. Dimitri followed in a second later and I tried to swim towards them, but he started swimming towards me. I tried to swim faster away from him, but the smile on his face said he wouldn't give up.

I grinned sheepishly back at him and splashed cold water on his face before diving underwater so I wasn't visible. I saw two pairs of legs, which I presumed where Lissa's and Christian's. I swam underneath their feet, then quickly resurfaced so I popped up in the middle of them. Christian screamed embarrassingly, and I laughed like it was the funniest thing in my life. Then, I was being dunked underwater by Dimitri. Us four played in the water for another hour before heading back inside the hotel. I saw Adrian at the bar, apparently drunk from the looks of it, so we pulled him upstairs and locked him inside his room.

I put on a pair of colorful monster boxers and a yellow tank-top for sleeping. Lissa and Christian came inside our room fifteen minutes later.

"Where are we going tomorrow?" I asked, falling onto Dimitri's lap.

"The Volcanoes National Park." Lissa answered.

Ooh, volcanoes! I'd love to see some human fall of the bridge-thingy and burn in hot magma! We chatted for another hour before they headed back to their rooms and I fell asleep in my big Russian's arms.

~oOo~

I woke up to my stomach grumbling the next day. I took a quick shower before putting on a burgundy tank-top with lacy white floral straps and denim short-shorts. I slid on some titanium gold Ray-Bans, a series of gold bracelets, and a pair of brown moccasins. I woke up Dimitri and waited until he was done getting ready so we could go downstairs and get some breakfast. I slipped a note under Lissa's door telling her we'd be downstairs and to come and meet us when they were awake. I held Dimitri's hand as we went to the nearest breakfast place and ordered. I grabbed a cup of coffee and drowned it with sugar while munching down my eggs. Adrian came a moment later, clutching his head. Apparently he had a hangover. Lissa and Christian eventually joined us and when were done, we took a taxi to that volcano place Lissa was talking about. It was seriously an awesome death contraption if you thought about it.

Lissa handed me a camera and I started to take pictures of random people. Suddenly, I got a bright idea. Adrian was leaning over the bridge so he could see the sleeping volcano and I sneaked up behind him and yelled, "BOO!"

He screamed and jumped back as I took a picture of him. I snickered and patted him in the back.

"Nice mug shot." I told him, skipping over to where Dimitri was. I took pictures of us together, kissing, hugging, and laughing. We were almost done with our tour, when this guy in a hawaiian printed shirt came up to us and handed us blue flyers that said: PARADISE COVE LUAU! ALL ARE WELCOME! STARTS AT 8:00 PM.

I shoved the flyer in Christian's face and jumped up and down.

"Lissa! We should all go!" I screamed.

She chuckled and nodded. "I've always wanted to go to a luau. Maybe we'll even get to wear those grass skirts."

A faint image of Dimitri wearing a grass skirt pondered onto my mind. Whoa. That would be hot.

We left the volcano place and drove back to the hotel. It was now 6:00 PM, so we had enough time to get ready. I've never been to a luau, so I didn't know what to wear. So I settled with a cream colored skirt with a tan belt and a tucked in white tank-top. Then I added a necklace of pearls and matching boot-heels. I borrowed some of Lissa's clear lip-gloss and smudged on some eye-liner. I had to admit that Abe had a pretty good sense of style. I met everyone outside the hotel and we went out to the beach once again.

The beach and cove were practically transformed from yesterday. There was a stage filled with tropical flowers and girls in coconut bras, grass skirts, and leis serving decorated drinks. There were people hula-ing on the stage and the bright glow of nearby tiki-torches lit the darkness.

"Meet back here in three hours." I yelled to Lissa, Christian, and Adrian over the load speakers. I took Dimitri's hand and grabbed two of those drinks for us, which the Hawaiian girl told me was Mai Tai. Dimitri explained to me it was basically a cocktail based on rum, Curacao liqueur and lime juice. I shrugged and gulped it down in one sip. A hot guy wearing nothing but a grass skirt came up to me and put a hot pink lei on me, which I seductively accepted. Dimitri glared at him until he walked away. But I could feel his jealousy when a girl came up to him and did the same thing the hot guy did to me. She seemed to be flirting with him so I jumped in front of him and gave him a big fat kiss on the lips. It felt like forever, but when I pulled away, the girl was giving me a death stare. I smirked at her and pulled Dimitri away.

I didn't know how much Mai Tai-s I had, but an hour past and I was pretty wasted. So when I heard a man announce that they were having takers come on stage and learn how to hula, I plucked a pretty yellow hibiscus from a bush, pulled Lissa by her hand and up to the stage.

"Would you like to introduce yourself, beautiful ladies?" the guy said in the microphone.

I grabbed the microphone from him and slumped my arm around Lissa's shoulder.

"My name is Rosemarie Hathaway." I slurred drunkly. "And I like puppies."

People in the crowd cheered and some gave me a weird look.

I continued and and pointed at a dazed Lissa. Huh, she must be drunk too.

"This is Vasilisa Dragon-something...I forgot. But she has an obese octopus named Humphrey!"

The guy tried to grab the microphone from me, but I dodged.

"I'm going to sing you all a song." I whispered. I coughed dramatically and began tone-deftly.

"Amazing grace! How sweet the sound! The saved a wretch like MEEE!"

I opened my arms to Lissa and threw the microphone at her.

"Take it away, Lissa!" I passed on. Then I started to dance the hustle as Lissa started singing.

"Yeah! You can't touch this! Yeah, man! You can't touch this! DUN-DUN NAN-NAN! NAN-NAN! NAN-NAN! You can't touch this!"

When the man finally got the microphone out of her hand, I jumped off the stage and started wondering around curiously. A strong pair of hands suddenly went around me waist and I froze and turned around.

"Roza...we need to go back to the hotel. You're too drunk." Dimitri murmured.

I laughed. "Did you hear me, comrade? I was UH-MAY-ZING! I should record that song and I'll be the queen of Saturn! Then I'll get to meet the Jonas Brothers..."

He cracked a small smile. "You hate the Jonas Brothers, Rose."

I frowned. "You can't tell me what to hate! I hate you! George Clooney will be my new boyfriend!"

"George Clooney is forty-nine years old." Dimitri reasoned. "Now let's go before you-

"OMIGOD!" I shouted in his face. "Jersey Shore is like, DA BOMB! And can you believe the Vampire Diaries starts again this week? Damon is like, sooo hot!"

"Seriously Rose. Christian's already got Lissa and Adrian's already back at the hotel probably hooking up with some girl." he said, placing his hand around my waist once again.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Ugh! Why don't you believe in God, Dimitri? Your such an ass!"

"I do believe in God!" he muttered, pulling me further away from the beach. "You're the one who doesn't believe in God."

"Stop telling me what to do!" I whined. "Transformers! MORE THEN MEETS THE EYE!"

"Okay..." he trailed off.

"Are you Team Edward or Team Jacob, comrade?" I asked, tapping my finger to my chin. "Well I'm TEAM CHARLIE!"

"Almost there." Dimitri breathed as we entered the fancy hotel lobby.

"Comrade, will you please get me a puppy now! PLEASE?"

He shook his head then rolled his eyes. "Maybe some other time."

"I want to tell you a secret." I whispered into his ear as we got into the elevator.

"What it is, Roza?" he asked.

"A few months ago, before the cabin and everything, I used to sneak into your room and steal some of your shirts to wear at night. But SHHH! Don't tell Dimitri!"

He chuckled. "Oh, I won't Rose. But no wonder every time I came back from my shifts, I would find half my closet missing."

I wobbled on my feet and leaned into Dimitri for support. Once we got to our floor, he carried me to our room and laid me down on the king sized bed. Then, he began to unlace my heels and threw them down on the floor. Then, he slid my skirt down and took of my tank-top and the pearls.

"Are you going to sexually harass me, Dimitri?" I giggled as he took off my black bra.

"Not when you're drunk, Roza." he whispered before giving me a peck. He slid my boxers on me and gave me one of his shirts to wear. Then after a few minutes, he placed me in bed and secured his long arms around me, as if he didn't want me to go anywhere.

"I don't wanna sleep, comrade!" I begged. "I wanna stay up and play Monopoly with the goldfish in the shower!"

He turned me around and placed delicate kisses into each of my eye-lids, causing them to close.

"Just close your eyes and go to sleep. I love you." was the last thing I heard from him before I past out.

~oOo~

Everything was slightly blurry when I woke up. My head hurt like hell and I couldn't remember anything from last night except that I had gotten drunk. I lay in bed embracing the pain when Dimitri came in with a small tube of Advil pills.

"Thanks, comrade." I muttered, swallowing two pills. "How's Lissa?"

"Not as worse as you." he replied, stroking my hair. "Do you want to stay here or do you want to go snorkeling with everyone?"

"Snorkeling...duh!" I grinned. "A hangover's not going to stop me. It'll wear off soon, don't worry."

I quickly slipped on the same bathing suit as yesterday and put a change of clothes into my bag. My head was still throbbing, but it wasn't as bad as when I woke up. Adrian bought us four snorkels and handed one to each of us. It surprised me that Christian hadn't taken one, so I asked him why.

"Uh, you know, I'm just not in the mood for snorkeling right now." he said. I knew perfectly that he was lying.

"He's afraid of fish." Lissa kicked in.

I burst out in laughter. "Aw! Fire-boy no likey fishy?"

He grumbled then strutted over to the nearest bench.

Lissa, Adrian, Dimitri, and I all started of in the shallow end, but then started off towards the more deep part. It was really pretty, seeing all the colorful fish, sting-rays, and sometimes an occasional shark. When we decided to rest and grab lunch, I noticed a few Moroi and dhampirs on a table to our left. I whispered this to Lissa just as they noticed us. One of them, the guardian I was guessing, stood up and started walking over to us.

"Hi." he greeted. I had to admit he wasn't half bad looking with cropped, dirty blonde hair and wild brown eyes. He was about 6'4".

"Hi." I said back. "Can I help you?"

He smiled a little then leaned forward to whisper, "Aren't you Rosemarie Hathaway?"

"You know about her?" Lissa interrogated like he was in a game show.

"Everybody knows about her." the guy said. "I'm Nate."

I grinned up at him. "Well I'm Rose. This is Lissa. That's Dimitri. He's Christian. And that's Adrian."

"Nice to meet you all." he lilted. "Listen, I was looking around, and when I saw you-look, I just want to know, have you ever thought of being a model?"

I choked on a fit of laughter. Like I would ever be a model! Seriously, I'd rather watch Dora for the rest of my life instead of posing for a bunch of pictures.

"No, I'm not interested-" I started but was cut of by Adrian and Christian.

"Of course you are!" Christian practically sang out. "Rose here has been talking about modeling since she was a little guppy."

I gave him a death glare. "No, I hav-

"Little dhampir always takes scandalous pictures of herself and posts it on Facebook!" Adrian joked.

I smacked him on the side and turned back to Nate. "He's just joking!"

"Rose is over-exaggerating right now." Christian retorted.

Nate smiled wryly. "Well me and my mates over there are photographers and we're putting together a swimsuit catalog. It's great that you want to be a model, because not much dhampirs are. So meet us at the beach in an hour."

I looked him, horrified as he turned on his heels and left. Christian and Adrian high-fived each other. Once I got the courage to move again, I ran behind Nate and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Well, Christian and Adrian also want to be models." I announced loud enough for them to hear. They froze. "So do you think they could pose for some pictures too?"

He laughed and nodded. "Of course. The more the merrier. See you all in an hour."

I turned around once again and went back to our table.

"Karma's a bitch, huh?" I consoled.

"I can't believe your going to be in a swim-suit catalog!" Lissa squealed.

I rolled my eyes. "Me neither."

~oOo~

Once we got to the beach, I grabbed Dimitri's hand and told Adrian and Christian I would meet them inside. After they agreed and were out of site, I laughed evilly and pulled Dimitri towards the hotel.

"Where are we going?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Up to our room." I rejoiced.

"I thought you were going to meet Christian and Adrian." he asked, tilting his head to the side.

I shook my head as I pulled him into our room and pushed him into the bed.

"I'm ditching them." I whispered, straddling his chest.

Dimitri chuckled. "I knew you'd find a way to get out of this sooner or later."

I smiled down at him. "And Adrian and Christian are probably gussying up right now for their pictures."

We talked for a few more hours until the door to our room slammed open, then shut again. A moment later, Christian, Adrian, and Lissa appeared in front of us.

Christian and Adrian clearly were pissed. I smiled innocently up at them and curled my fingers in a little wave.

"They're just mad." Lissa said, try but failing to hide a smile. "They had to be oiled by guys."

I burst out laughing. "Well I hope you had your _fun_."

"Fuck you, Rose." Christian murmured.

I smirked. "I love you too, Chrissy!" Then I turned to Adrian. "That's what you get for messing with Rose Hathaway."

"Alright, I think they've learned their lesson." Lissa smiled. "Get some sleep. We're leaving early tomorrow."

"California baby!" I shouted in Christian's face.

"Hawaii went by way to quickly." Lissa sighed. "Even if it was just three days. But we had so much fun."

I stood up from Dimitri and hugged her. "Night."

She kissed my cheek and pushed both Christian and Adrian out of our room.

* * *

**So review and if you live around the world somewhere, please tell me what country state so I could include it in the story for where they should go. For example, if you live in Australia, tell me about it, what Rose and the crew should do, what are your customs, and stuff like that. Thanks!**


End file.
